


The Second Time Around

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's easier the second time around





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers through end of series

 

 

Feedback and constructive criticism always welcomed

 

 

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul  


* * *

**Thanksgiving Day, 2016; Santa Monica, CA** ;

CJ had no idea what time it was, other than it was still what technically would be called "night". The bedroom was dark, there was no noise coming from the rest of the house, and the only noises coming from outside were those of ocean waves gently breaking on the shore and one or two cars far off in the distance. She was pretty sure it was Thursday, if only because it was already 10:30 PM on Wednesday when the limo had dropped off her, Jessica, and Nancy after their latest three day session for the Foundation up in San Luis Obispo. She had collapsed into sleep quickly after looking in on the kids and, with Danny's help, getting out of her clothes and into a nightgown.

Neither did CJ have any idea how long she had been sleeping since Danny had awakened her earlier in the night, his warm kisses and warmer breath against the back of her neck, the side of her face, her shoulder as his fingers trailed down her stomach and into her vulva. She remembered feeling neutral about sex at first, then realizing that even if she weren't aroused, she had missed having Danny beside her, around her, and, most of all, inside her. And since taking care of Danny could be just a matter of accommodating him, why shouldn't she push her butt back against his groin as she shifted her upper leg in invitation, in acceptance of his entrance into her? His thrusting firmness felt good and his fingers continued to work their magic. She climaxed gently right before he did, although she was pretty sure that the fluttering was mostly muscle and membrane memory, and had drifted back into sleep.

So had she been sleeping again for five minutes, for fifty, or more? Were Danny's current ministrations meant to bring her down from orgasm or to arouse her for another session? Was the semi-firm pressure against her ass growing softer or firmer? She giggled to herself. You would think that after ten years of sleeping with this man, she could tell if he was coming or going.

Had it really been ten years? Earlier in the month, she had been in Boston on Hollis business and had stopped on the way home in Washington, where there had been a ten year anniversary service for Leo. Mallory's son, one of Leo's many namesakes, was now pushing ten and Mallory now had two other kids, both little girls. Huck and Molly had turned thirteen this past summer, and CJ knew that Toby had managed to hide his disappointment that there had been neither bar- nor bat-mitzvah for his children. But then again, Toby had told her with his slight smile, had there been a confirmation ceremony at Andrea's Episcopalian church. Ed's oldest son, now a sophomore at RIT, was engaged to be married and Matt Skinner and his partner were now grandfathers. And wasn't it just a few months ago that Liz' Gus was a five-year old sitting at his grandfather's desk in the Oval Office while she had gone over the plans for the tree lighting?

Ten years with this man. Eighteen if you counted the years of waiting, of wanting, of not knowing for sure, at least on her part. She might not know exactly what was going on behind her right now, but she knew this man. She knew his face, the one that could easily appear to be that of a cuddly teddy bear, especially when he let his hair or his beard get a little too unfamiliar with the barber. She knew his arms and his shoulders, the ones always ready to catch her and hold her even as they let her fly free to fulfill her potential. She knew his mouth, the mouth that could kiss her into orgasm. She knew his work, the printed word, the work that had garnered prestige, the work that had garnered financial reward, the work that was as much a part of his lifeblood as were she and the kids. And she knew his spoken words, words of love, encouragement, advice, and warning for her, words of love, encouragement, advice, warning, and correction for their kids.

Suddenly, CJ decided that she wanted Danny to be taking her up and not down, and that she wanted more than the rather mild swell she had experienced the first time.

So she turned to face him and, moving one hand to pull his face to hers and her other hand to his groin, made sure that he knew that this time, the second time, she would be a more active, more demanding participant.

Afterward, it was Danny who mumbled words of love and thanks and drifted off to sleep immediately. CJ thought about looking at the clock but decided against it. It was still dark, and, if the second time around was any indication, there was still some potential for the rest of night.

**8:45 AM**

"Mama! You're home!"

Paddy and Caitlin jumped up from the table as CJ walked into the kitchen. CJ bent down to grab the two of them into her arms.

"I came home last night, but you guys were asleep." She touched the side of her face where Caitlin's sticky kiss had landed. "So, whatcha eating?"

"Daddy made pancakes with apples in them. And sausage," Caitlin answered.

"And real maple syrup from Grandpa Jed's farm!" Paddy added. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hi, there," Danny said, handing her a big mug of coffee.

"Hi yourself," CJ replied with a smile.

"Mama! See my turkey!" Caitlin handed her mother a piece of paper.

"Oh my! What a pretty turkey! Did you draw it all by yourself?"

"I traced my hand. See," Caitlin put her hand on the outline of the turkey's body.

"Well, aren't you clever!" CJ remembered the thanksgiving three years ago when Paddy had made the same drawing in pre-school. She remembered her son's slightly disappointed face when she had told him that she had made the same drawing many, many years ago in Dayton and didn't say anything to her daughter. In some ways, motherhood was easier the second time; not much, just a bit, but every bit helped.

"I am *so* glad that we didn't make any plans for this holiday," CJ told Danny as he set a plate in front of her.

"Joel and Hannah's doesn't count as a plan?"

"That's different, just up the street. No driving involved, except for getting the wine up to the Feldman's."

The Concannon family had received pretty much the same Thanksgiving invitations they had received the year that Paddy was born – Josh and Donna (but to the beach this time, not to a condo in DC), the Bartlet's at the farm, Rick and Ginger in Newport, Randy and Gina at the winery. Also, Alison and Mitch wanted them to come to Harper's Ferry; it would be the first time that all three kids – Hogan, Palmer, and Nelson – plus spouses and kids would be together since Hogan's wedding. But just as they had in '09, CJ and Danny decided that they would spend the holiday in Santa Monica. Although, Danny had told her, if it weren't for all her traveling for Frank Hollis, the idea of going up to Albion might have appealed.

"Are you still up for church, babe? Or would you rather take a nap until it's time to go mingle?"

"Would it be so horrible if we skipped it this year?"

"Of course not."

**Early afternoon; home of Joel and Hannah Feldman;**

"So, welcome home, stranger."

Sally Rogers walked up to CJ, who was sitting on the Feldman's deck with Diana and Laura Robbins, and put an arm around her shoulders.

CJ reached up to kiss Sally's cheek. "Thank you. And congratulations! Danny told me this morning. Are you managing okay? Morning sickness and all that? How does Will feel about being a big brother?"

After several years of trying, Sally and Billy were pregnant again.

"I'll probably cut back on showing houses, but other than that, I'm doing fine. Will's very excited. In fact, we had planned to wait until today to tell all of you, but the kid heard me discussing the baby with my mom and went and told all the kids, so that spoiled that.

"So, how's the world traveler? How long are you home for this time?"

"As far as the foundation goes, I'm not doing any official work until after the first of February. There's a party at the Hollis' on December 2nd, and then Sam's ball the weekend after that up in Sacramento, but that's the extent of my treks until the end of what Danny's brother-in-law's family calls the forty days of Christmas. It's part of what I negotiated with Frank. You know, the first time I did this, I was coming off eight years of a White House West Wing schedule and I really didn't know much else besides the constant high level of activity day in and day out. But now it's the second time around and I've come to realize that there is room for balance in all things and that the holidays should be a time for family and friends, a time of good feelings and good companionship."

"Amen to that," Laura added. "That's what I told Drew when he apologized for not coming home this year. It was supposedly 'our turn' for Thanksgiving, but Becca's younger brother is shipping out to Italy next week and it would be the last time her folks would have everyone together for almost a year. The last thing I want to do is cause any grief for my son."

"I remember the first year that Frank and I told both our families that we were going to spend Thanksgiving here. For some reason, both sets resented it more than they resented the decision to keep to our own house on Christmas Day," Diana chimed in.

"Well, Thanksgiving is one day," Sally said. "Christmas is a week. Or more."

A cheer came from the family room where the men were gathered.

"And you would think that for one day, they could give up football," Diana laughed.

"At least we're three hours behind," CJ said. "I can remember the first time I cooked for Josh, Sam, and Toby, and having the meal wait and wait for the game to be over. I had made _pommes soufflés_ with sweet potatoes that needed to be eaten right away. The next time, I knew to not make anything that couldn't stand forever, or wasn't good reheated. Also, it was easier. I did a lot the night before."

**December 9; Sacramento, CA; 5:45 PM**

CJ sighed as Danny pulled up the zipper its final half-inch. He remained still for half a second, then slid his hands down CJ's back, over her hips, and cupped them over her butt. He squeezed slightly and she bit her lip as the sensations translated into throbbing as they travelled inside her from back to front.

I really shouldn't, CJ thought to herself even as she reached behind her for Danny's right hand and pressed it hard against her and shuttered.

She didn't need to turn around, didn't need a mirror, to know that Danny would be wearing a self-satisfied smile on his face, that his male ego reveled in the knowledge that he could arouse her and then satisfy her so easily. She knew he didn't mind that this time, at least, the physical pleasure was all one-sided.

Danny moved his hand up to her waist to hold her in place and bent down to kiss the back of her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured against her shoulder.

"Remembering that I wore this dress to the balls for the President's second inauguration. Remembering dancing with you after you guys went to get Donna. Remembering how I wondered what it would be like if we wandered into some dark little corner in some dark little side room and reenacted something out of a drug-store romance novel, wondered what it would be like to have those reporter hands of yours doing what they just did, only underneath my dress, inside my underwear."

What the previous actions did not accomplish, her words did, and CJ felt Danny go rock hard behind her.

"I remember seeing you in this dress; remember dancing with you in this dress. I remember wanting to sneak you into the cloakroom, bend you over a table, lift your skirts, undo my pants, and push myself inside you. I remember wanting to take you home with me, to slip my fingers under these little straps", he played with the thin strips of red satin, "to pull down the zipper I just pulled up, to find out if your nipples were lighter, darker, or the same shade as this dress, to find out what kind of panties were under this dress, or if there were any underwear at all." By this time, Danny's voice was hoarse with lust and love. "But this time, at the end of the evening, I can do all of it, we can do all of it. Not at the ball, but in the luxury of this room. I'm glad we've got a second time."

**9:30 PM**

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus".

The orchestra was playing a foxtrot medley of Christmas tunes and CJ was dancing with Josh.

"So, congratulations on making equity partner. I guess you guys are really putting down the roots, what with Donna elected to the assembly and all. I guess you're well settled into this new life, out of DC."

"Well, we'll see, CJ, we'll see," Josh replied, twirling CJ around and dipping her as the set came to an end.

"Joshua?" CJ started to ask, but was interrupted by the arrival of Sam and Donna, Danny and Morgan. Soon they were joined by Rick and Ginger, Bonnie and Jean-Luc, and Glenn and Ainsley.

"Listen, everyone," Sam said. "We'd really like it if you could come to our suite about 12:30, when all this is over. In the meantime, Morgan and I have some more hands to shake." Sam lifted his wife's hand to his lips and then California's first couple went to work the room.

The band began another set and Danny reached for his wife.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, darling," Danny told her. "I'm glad you wore this dress. Maybe we should try to find a secluded little spot," he ended with a whisper.

CJ giggled. "Well, now I'm really glad I didn't wear the purple."

"I don't remember a purple."

"You were probably out doing primaries. I wore it for the Nobel laureates' dinner when Dr. Takahashi fell and hit his head. That was the same day as the Great Canadian-American Snow Goose War and when Cliff and Santos bluffed Haffley on the stem-cell bill."

"And the day before Toby engineered the President calling on that kid who wanted the voting age lowered," Danny added. "I had taken a week off, had some vacation time to burn. I was watching that press conference from Grenada and I did a spit-take with my planter's punch.

"Sometimes, CJ, I think about all those formal occasions in the White House, especially the ones when I was there, covering them. There were times when I knew that, sooner or later, I would be going to things like this with you, but then there were times when I felt like you were the unachievable angel, so far beyond my reach. I'm glad for the second chances with you, the second chances with these dresses."

**After the ball**

As usual, Sam and Morgan had taken a suite in the hotel where their guests were staying and they had invited their friends from the Bartlet years to relax with them after the formal occasion. The guys had taken off their jackets and ties; the women had kicked off their heels. Bottles of after-dinner liqueurs were open on the sideboard, alongside a plate of sliced fruit, some chocolates, salted nuts, and cupcakes.

"Bonnie, what's this about Nancy lending you Jessica?" Donna asked.

"My senior admin had to take family medical leave and I've had to farm out her tasks to the others, so I'm a little short-staffed," Bonnie answered. "I had promised Matt some help with getting everything settled in his life and the kids'. He's still reeling from losing Helen. Nancy suggested that Jessica come up to help him. As a widow, she would know what he's going through, would probably be of more help than a young twenties single woman. And Matt says that Jessica's been a godsend."

Rick and Ginger made a move to get up and leave. They needed to fly back to New Jersey first thing in the morning. Chantelle was dancing in the local production of the Nutcracker Saturday evening.

Everyone else was going home Sunday, except for CJ and Danny. The two of them decided to take an extra day. They would wander through the southern part of gold country and spend the night in Jackson. On Monday, they would skirt the western edge of Yosemite before picking up route 99 at Fresno and heading home through Bakersfield, arriving late Monday night. Danny thought he might even try his hand at cutting a tree if they happened across a Christmas farm.

"Well, before you go," Sam stood up, grabbed Morgan's hand, and pulled her up beside him, "I wanted to let all of you know that after the BCS championship game, I will be announcing my bid for the presidency in '18. Sam looked over to Glenn and Ainsley. "I know that, officially, the two of you will have to support the sitting president, but I hope that, unofficially, I'll have your best wishes."

Everyone started talking at once, congratulating and teasing Sam, hugging Morgan.

"Hey! Hey, everyone!" Josh tried to get the attention of the group, but had no success.

Then Donna put her thumb and forefinger to her mouth and whistled. "Josh has something to say," she announced.

"We'll start the groundwork and set up the chairs after the holidays," Josh announced, "but I'll be calling you all for preliminary stuff over the next few weeks."

"Oh, by the way, Josh will be campaign manager," Sam added.

Danny looked at CJ and slightly raised one eyebrow; CJ smiled back.

Once again, decisions would have to be made, decisions that could change their future. But this time, both Danny and CJ knew that whatever path was chosen, it would be chosen by both of them together, after talking it out, talking about how they would make it work. This time around, there would be no question about missing windows.


End file.
